kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
CHAPTER ONE: Trial by Fire
[[The Campaign|BACK TO CAMPAIGN]] '''E-3THE STORM''' '''''"The creaking, drafty, old caravel makes it's way south through the treachorous waters of the NORTHSTORM NARROWS. You've been on the ship for well over 2 weeks now and are already beginning to have your doubts about leaving the main land. By day, you assist the crew in keeping the Seastrider afloat as Captain Cutcutter slaloms through the last of the winter icepack. You can't but help admire the entire crew's abilities as Tiera uses her druidic magic to both push the ice hunks out of the ship's way, and also draw in massive tuna that you and scottwyn then harpoon and reel in."''''' '''''The journey stays this way for about another 2 1/2 months until the ship begins to enter the southern part of the BURLYBRINE STRAIT. On an unusually warm evening you are awoken by a loud thunderous crash. As you come to, you realize the entire ship is swaying violently, pitching up and down with stomach turning consequences.''''' ''''' You climb to the top deck and are immediatly assaulted with a heavy wave of salt water. The ship has entered a very violent storm and is being battered like a toy. You hear Allyn scream for you to grab onto something as the ship's bow crests a massive wave. When it comes back down you feel the entire ship shudder violently."''''' *PC's need to make a REF SAVE DC 13 or take 1d6+3 pts of SUBDUAL DAMAGE. A successful save means you hold on. To continue holding on make a STR CHECK DC 15. If failed you must make another REF SAVE or take another 1d6+5 pts of SUBDUAL DAMAGE. 3 Successful checks/saves in a row is enough to get you somewhere safe enough. '''''"You hold on for dear life to the rigging as the ship is beaten and battered by the wild storm. Suddenly from the corner of your eye, you see Tiera attempting to cast a spell. Suddenly a giant wave rocks the port side and washes over onto the main deck. Tiera comes sliding by you screaming for help'''''" *DEX CHECK DC 15 to grab her. STR CHECK DC 14 to hold on (-2 for each STR mod). If she manages to slip by all of you, she is thrown into the railing so hard it knocks her cold out. You can either let her die or attempt to save her. The more creative the better. '''''"Finally after 2 hours of this insanity, dawn breaks and the storm quiets. As you all go around surveying the damage you realize that this ship isn't going to make it to Wyvernwall. That night at supper Cutcutter announces that you will be taking port in the city of shorefall. There you will have to buy the parts and equipment you need to fix the ship. The crew does not like the sound of this at all, in fact, Allyn upon hearing the news storms right out of the room cursing to himself. He then tells you that you should arrive there by the next late evening..."''''' '''E-4 SHOWDOWN IN SHOREFALL''' '''''"The Seastrider, now taking on water, slowly limps into the Sea of Serpents. As the day turns to night the sky begins to pour rain onto the already soaking wet and freezing cold crew of the beaten vessel. Finally, as the rain begins to let up a bit, you can see the glowing watch fires of a town on the horizon. As you approach, the sky begins to turn a deep cobalt blue signifying the arrival of dawn... The ship drops anchor about a half mile off shore just as Dawn arrives."''''' ''''' "You and the crew pile your things into the Seastrider's 20' landing boat and cast off towards the town's docks. A thick fog forms over the land, rolling in from all sides. You begin to make out the shapes of walls and watchtowers, spires and steeples, and even building fronts as you draw closer and closer. Colossal galleons and Frigates dominate the harbor like massive silent sentinels. Through the dense fog you can see hundreds and hundreds of tiny pinpoints of light in the windows and avenues of the seemingly infinite darkness ahead. Suddenly the docks come into view, packed with galleys, galleons, caravels, and privateers, even at this hour the place is crawling with the barely visible shadowy figures of sailors and dock workers. You tie off at the end of a wooden pier and begin unloading your things onto dry land...''''' [[E1: THE DOCKS|E-4:SHOWDOWN ON THE DOCKS]] '''AFTER ENCOUNTER IS RESOLVED AND PC's HAVE BEEN TAKEN INTO CUSTODY''' '''''"The soldiers lock your wrists in the manacles(Escape Artist DC30/Break DC 50) and then cover your heads with black burlap bags. You are loaded, one by one, into the back of an open air wagon. Rain begins to fall much heavier now. You can hear the Citywatch soldiers chuckling and exchanging hand shakes..."''''' *Newark: Alright, Lock em down and get on your horses... '''''"With that the cart lurches forward knocking you all together. You realize as one of you moves, the chains tighten, meaning they have also locked your manacles and chains together through pitons on the cart. The ride is severely uncomfortable and bumpy. As you advance through the streets in total darkness you hear the sounds of merchants calling out their wares, children laughing and screaming, and even music and drumming. After a short time, you begin to hear insults coming from the surrounding crowds. ''TRAITOR! GO TO 'ELL PIGFUCKA!'' That's when you hear the sounds of objects CLANGING loudly off of the wagon's metal frame.''''' *'''REF SAVE DC 20''': Or be blasted with a rock or pebble for 1d4 pts of SUBDUAL DAMAGE. '''''"Soon you hear the horses hooves begin to trot on solid stone followed by a deafening chorus of trumpets, probabley announcing your arrival to the Baron's Castle or High Court.''''' *Throughout this entire escapade PC's can attempt''' LISTEN DC 16-30''' to see if they can figure out where they are heading. '''''"The wagon bounces on. After another few moments you hear the trotting of the horses begin to echo as if you are now inside of a large room or hall. Behind you the rumbling of large metal gears, and grinding of metal chains begins to drown out all other sound in the room. Then... The carriage stops."''''' *Uknown Voice: "Ahhh. Here we are. How many to the Dungeon? *Newark: 3. The rest go in front of the Baron. *Unknown voice: "I see." '''''"Suddenly you hear the heavy breathing of someone RIGHT NEXT TO YOU..."''''' *'''LISTEN DC 8/Unarmed ATT(-5)''' headbutt the person. '''''"After a few seconds, you fill a sharp pain, like a hornet's stinger, in the side of your neck. (Will Save DC 15/+2 each subsequent minute until passed out) Soon you feel your body become incredibly warm and relaxed, your head swimming, then an extreme feeling of vertigo is followed by the blackest of black youve ever experienced."''''' *If others pass out before the PC's you hear them struggling and pleading then the sound of them slumping over... '''3. A HORRIBLE DREAM''' '''4. THE DUNGEON AND THE DROW (E-5)''' '''5. THE ESCAPE (E-6)'''